Cinq ans, quoi
by Venalosia Zea'rel
Summary: Ce texte n'a pas de sens. Une sorte de Gamsol. On va dire ... Avec un narrateur qui pour une fois n'est pas un personnage, et aucune mort détectée ! Enfin décrite. Enfin ... Vous verrez. Vous jugerez. Y a de l'alcool.


**Disclaimer** : Rien à moi sauf la connerie de scénar glauque d'UA, les persos (enfin Sollux et Gamzee, même si on dit pas que c'est lui bref vous verrez) sont à Hussie.  
JE SAIS MEME PAS POURQUOI J AI ECRIT CA. Et au fond je ne veux pas savoir. C'est glauque. C'est de l'humanstuck. C'est fait par un chat au fond d'une cave.  
Haïssez.

* * *

Un pas, deux pas. Des éponges sur le sol. Un pas, deux pas. Splotch, splotch. De l'eau dans ces pas. De l'eau dans ses pas.  
De l'eau dans tes pas.  
Le temps se compte au rythme de l'eau dans tes pas.  
Tu offres un métronome à ton chemin, chaussures gorgées qui deviennent plus lourdes à chaque instant à avancer. Tu rejoues le tic et le tac d'une horloge déréglée.  
Mais pourquoi t'avances encore, hein, dis moi ?  
Tu n'oses plus qu'avancer c'est ça.  
Derrière toi, une tombe de grès fanée couverte de pluie. Il a gerbé des trombes d'eau toute la journée, que t'as passée sur cette tombe. T'es trempé. Tu fais splotch splotch. Pourquoi tu pars alors, maintenant ? T'as peur des fantômes, dans ce monde, à la nuit tombée ?  
Non, non, tu n'as pas peur, c'est vrai.  
Et elles t'engueulent suffisamment pour ça, au fond de toi.  
Tu t'appelles ... en fait tu ne t'appelles pas. On te surnomme, on te craint. Ton nom résonne dans les ruelles, on t'écrit, on t'oublie, mais réellement, on t'appelle pas. On te dit sans peur, on te dit fou. On te dit idiot, aussi, mais ça ça n'a rien à faire ici.  
On te dit, on murmure sur ton passage les plus intéressantes des rumeurs. Infondées ? Chaque stupidité a un fond de vérité.  
Ca va faire cinq ans ce soir.

Un pas, deux pas. Des éponges qui se vident de leur sang, de leur bave luisante et puante sur le sol, au rythme du métronome détraqué de ton chemin, de tes idées. Les pavés des rues se demandent ce qu'ils ont fait, et pour ne pas répondre tu laisses tes chaussures chuchoter :

"Ca fait cinq ans ce soir."

Assis au fond d'un bar tu entends le monde se retourner sur toi. Sur tes cheveux en bordel autour de ton crâne, sur ton corps grand -trop grand- et trop maigre -juste maigre ? - pour les standairs du monde. Sur tes mains dans tes poches, le maquillage sur ta face. Tu laisses ces gens, gens-monde, monde empli de personnes, et tu t'en tapes. Les yeux fixés sur ta boisson, tu attends. Que le monde, sans les gens, s'effondre.  
Accoudé au comptoir, un jeune homme demande au barman - tablier blanc, chiffon qui récure une chope, parfait cliché- :  
" Il a quoi l'autre au fond ? "  
Et que ça pose sa chope et réponde, sur un ton de confident "Ca fait cinq ans. "  
Alors le gamin paumé ne comprend pas, réclame des explications - "Cinq ans quoi ? " - et l'homme sourit juste -réponse illusoire-. Mais le gosse n'abandonne pas, et devant toi, un toi que pour un peu on aurait oublié, il va s'assoir.  
"Cinq ans quoi ? "

T'entends pas, tu ne vois pas. Focalisé sur le verre empli d'un quelconque alcool, tu tentes de t'enfuir de ce monde en beauté. De devenir une brume au milieu des gens, gens-monde, monde empli de gens. Y a un abruti devant toi qui te retient.  
"Cinq ans quoi ? "  
Et sa question résonne, marquée au fer rouge au fond de ton esprit. Tu voudrais qu'il se barre, qu'il te laisse à ta contemplation d'alcool. Mais non, il a l'air installé pour un bout de temps, les coudes sur la table et le menton dans les paumes. Ses cheveux se barrent dans tous les sens aussi, et il n'a pas l'air d'être un de ces abrutis ici pour t'enfoncer.  
Il a l'air de vouloir savoir.

"Essaye pas, ça fait cinq ans qu'il décroche pas un mot."  
Mais il s'accroche.  
"Cinq ans quoi ? "

Le métronome de tes pieds glacés par l'eau sur le dallage s'emballe et déballe tes sentiments, pendant deux heures que passe l'inconnu à questionner le tenancier- "Cinq ans quoi ? " - avant que le monde, gens, ne parte, partent. Ne restent que et toi. Mais il s'endort, se lève, et te tourne le dos.  
"Cinq ans que j'ai pas prononcé un mot."  
La chaise du jeunot racle contre le sol -"Quoiiiii?"- alors que sans parler il se rassoit. Cliché se joint à vous par la pensée, discrètement accoudé au bar.  
Tu tiens à regarder ton invité -il s'incruste dans ta vie, comment l'appeler ? L'incrusté ? - dans les yeux. Les tiens sont trop noirs pour y décerner ce que tu comptes raconter, et les siens diffèrent agréablement. Dans des tons proches d'un gris-blanc. Une dernière fois il demande, portant un verre à ses lèvres.  
"Cinq ans quoi ? "

L'histoire n'a pas besoin de guillemets pour être contée, discours indirect pour ne pas te blesser. Dans ce bar, à cette heure avancée, il suffit de dire que tout n'était qu'illusion. Tu racontes tes souvenirs d'une voix éraillée, détachée. Utilisant la troisième pour te désigner. Culte de ta personnalité, ou juste peur de te briser ?  
Tu racontes que c'est ici que Il a rencontré l'homme de sa vie -sans te formaliser du regard étonné-, à cette même table. Il avait dix-neuf ans, un rire d'enfant, des drogues plein les poches et le nez poudré -pas dans le sens de se maquiller-. Son amour en avait le même, un regard totalement blasé et l'envie d'envoyer chier la moitié du monde civilisé, avec un nom à coucher dehors. Sollux Captor qu'il s'appelait, tu lui dis. Les yeux brillants tu commence à te laisser verser dans la douceur illusoire du passé que les souvenirs peuvent apporter.  
Les deux avaient partagé une boisson dans un silence forcé. Deux. Dix.  
Les deux s'étaient éclipsés sans payer, mais le patron, bon ami, avait su pardonner.

Les yeux clos maintenant, comme pour retenir des larmes qui couleraient volontiers, tu continues. Le il devient un je, quelquefois. Mais tu ne t'en formalises pas. Tu racontes comment t'as-pardon, il - a proposé de le rammener chez lui. Comment il l'a invité, prétexte d'avoir trop bu. Un verre de trop, comme on dit. Comment ils se sont aimés - non, toi tu ne vois pas le regard gêné du jeunot. Trop privé, ça. - comment ils se sont trouvés. Tu racontes les mois de bonheur, l'année écoulée, et les larmes qui roulent, roulent sur tes joues en emportant ton maquillage pathétique forcent l'autre à t'arrêter.

"Buvez, ça fera cesser les larmes."

Tu ris. Pousse ton verre devant lui. Ta voix toujours aussi craquelée lâche juste une phrase, dans le silence de l'idiot qui ne comprend pas. Une phrase que je ne dévoilerai pas.

Alors ils feront avec, hein. Il prend ton verre et le finit, pendant que toi aussi, tu finis. Mais ton histoire. Tu racontes comment un soir il est rentré. Comment un soir il a voulu aller se laver. Comment en ouvrant la porte il a fait tomber dans la baignoire pleine un poste de radio branché.  
Comment son coeur a explosé.  
Comment son coeur a crevé.  
Tu ne racontes pas les funérailles, tu n'en as pas besoin. Le mot mort prononcé, tu t'es levé, as abandonné sur sa chaise le gamin toujours aussi paumé. Tu t'es barré sans payé.

Restés seuls, les deux hommes se contemplent. Et l'un n'a pas compris pourquoi l'autre sourit devant un verre comme devant une nouvelle vie.  
"Cinq ans quoi ? "

Mais toi maintenant, tu marches dans la rue, paumé, perdu, tous ces adjectifs qui au final ne sont que de pâles copies de ce que tu peux sentir. Tu hantes la ville, tu ne sais pas où aller.  
Mais après avoir ouvert ta bouche, avoir lâché tout ce qui oppressait ton coeur, tu te sens libéré.  
Et dans ta tête résonnent juste les mots du petit emmerdeur qui a eu le mérite de te distraire. Cinq ans quoi ? Cinq ans ... Quoi ?  
Cinq ans, quoi.


End file.
